Maxiana Max Schneider and Ariana Grande chapter 1
by ZevieKickBraseOBSESSed
Summary: Max and Ariana haven't seen eachother in 4 years, when they were in 13 the musical together, and max didn't get a chance with Ariana because of Graham, but now shes single, when they start getting close, Max is forced to date Ali Castro, a successful actress, things get complicated...


chapter 1: Maxiana

Max's pov-

cute_max/set?id=67027475

I was on my way to the swindle première, a new nickelodeon movie, staring Noah Crawford, Chris O'Neal , Jennette Mccurdy, Cairo Bravo, and Ariana Grande.

I was really excited to see ariana again, because we did 13the musical together, but that was 5 years ago,im now 20, and she 19. I used to have a huge crush on her, but Graham Phillips sort of dated her, and I think there still together.

When I arrived at the première I saw

Chris and chris_oneal_noah_crawford/set?id=67025057

jennette_mccurdy/set?id=67022218

ciara_bravo/set?id=67022786

and ariana ariana_grande/set?id=67021826

she looked absolutely breathtaking.

When I walked over to them, I caught Ariana's eye, as soon as she saw me she ran over and jumped in my arms, and hugged me tightly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around, all eyes were on us, but she didn't let go.

When I put her down she spoke

ariana- oh max, I missed you so much!

Max- I missed you too Ari, how have you been?

Ariana- OK I guess, you?

Max-I've been good.

Just then all the paparazzi started shouting ariana.

Ariana -hey, after the première meet me outside and we'll go get changed at my house and then we'll catch up, yeah?  
I nodded eagerly.

Max-yeah that's great, see you soon.

She pulled me in for another hug and kissed my cheek. I blushed furiously, luckily she never noticed.

After the première I waited outside , everyone was gone, I felt like she's stood me up, for then I heard Ariana's laugh, and talking

ariana -no please I have to go, it was nice chatting.

Then I heard cameras clicking.

After a minute ariana ran out.

Max-hey what's up?

Ariana -im so sorry, I stayed and spoke to the paparazzi, but now they wont leave me alone.

Max-hop on!  
I turned around and she jumped on my back , she weighed nothing, I started running.

Once we reached Ariana's empty house, she went upstairs to get changed, while I changed into spare clothes in the bathroom.

cgi/set?id=67033486

not long after ariana came down the stairs beautiful as always

ariana_grande/set?id=67018050

max-wow, you look gorgeous!

Ariana-aw

w thanks!

We started walking to the beach.

Once we got to the beach I decided to ask about boyfriends and stuff but she beat me to it.

Ariana-so I heard you and lulu are dating!

Max-antariksa?

Ariana-yeah!

Max-haha, no, shes more like a sister, I tell about crushes, and I help her with her problems and stuff, I would never ever date lulu, shes like a sister slash brother.

Ariana laughed that adorable laugh.

Ariana-i love lulu, such a classy gal! Me you and her should all hang out!

Max-yeah , definatly. So what about you? Still with graham?

I was trying not to me obvious but was completely failing.

Ariana-no we broke up december 2011.

I coudn't retain my happiness.

Max-aww, im sorry...

she laughed

max-so dating anyone new?

Ariana-no, I did date my dancer Jordan for 3 months, but we broke up, because well he was an_

max-ass?

She laughed again

ariana-Language! But...yes.

After a few hours it was getting dark, but we were still walking on the beach.

And then she suddenly took my hand.

I looked down shocked

she obviously thought it was wrong

ariana-sorry..

I took her hand back, and intwined our fingers.

Max-no, I liked it.

Then it started raining, we ran under the pier, and stoop there face to face dripping wet.

I don't know what happened but I just cupped her face in my hands and passionatly kissed her on the lips, I was over whelmed with happiness, by stomach was in knots, its like everything exept our lips froze, and she was kissing back.

After we pulled apart, I got out my phone and took a picture, it was a mad pouty face one, but I wanted to remember this day forever.

post/26391151518/max-schneider-ariana-grande

OK chapter 1, what ya think:)

I know it was tres cliché:)


End file.
